


Hold Me

by birduwu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, death of prussia, the depressing headcanons got to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birduwu/pseuds/birduwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Promise me you'll hold me as I go,' Prussia said..."</p>
<p>Just a short and brief fan fiction on what I believe Prussia's "death" would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

Germany held his brother close to him, the younger not wanting to let go. He nuzzled his nose into Prussia's shirt and tightened his wrapped arms around his brother's waist. 

"That's a bit too tight, West..."

"Shut up you idiot," was the reply.

Prussia chuckled. And not the usual snarky one but an actual, genuine laugh. Which shocked Germany almost as much as when they first heard about Prussia dissolving. Germany pushed the memory aside to enjoy the last few moments with his brother, he continued burying his face in the other's stomach.

Prussia ruffled Germany's hair and ran his fingers through it. He settled on rubbing the side of Germany's head in a soothing motion before speaking.

"This might be too much to ask..."

"What is it?"

"No, no...nevermind, it's stupid..."

"Tell me."

"I ca-"

"Tell me," Germany pushed.

Prussia let out a sigh. "Hold me in your arms when I die..."

"What an odd request," Germany said before adding, "you want to dissolve with your kink?"

Prussia scowled, "Nein West."

"Oh. So why are you asking exactly?" Germany asked. Though the words came out sort of muffled since he had his face buried in Prussia's shirt.

"Your old self..."

"Hmm?" Prussia always brought up the child he used to be before he was supposedly reincarnated. He never quite understood so he never tried to bring up the subject.

"...I had him in my arms as he...left this world and became you." Prussia looked down at Germany now and smiled. He struggled out of Germany's grip and bended down a bit.

"Promise me you'll hold me as I go," Prussia said as he gave Germany a proper hug.

Germany had a light grip on Prussia's back and while Prussia started stroking Germany's head.

"I promise...bruder..."

― ･･････ ♥ ･･････ ― 

The time came and Germany did what was asked of him. He had hardly slept the night before. Thinking of a world without Prussia was somehow hard for even him to imagine.

Prussia looked up and clasped Germany's face with his right hand. "So this is the end..."

"You might-"

"Get reincarnated?" And much to Germany's dismay Prussia smiled. "You and me both know that's not going to happen West."

"We can't be sure," Germany's eyes turned glossy from the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Mind looking as strong as you sound West?"

Germany let out a shaky breath. He sat straight out, surrounded by grass, and with Prussia's head in his lap as his body rested right on top of his.

Germany looked down and that's when the tears started rolling. Only a few. There were no cries, sobs, or sniffles. Just the strands of water running down his cheeks before falling below him.

"Don't cry," was all Prussia said, "it looks terrible on you..."

Needless to say Germany was still crying.

"Heh..." Prussia scoffed. His brother seemed to be rather emotional at times, like him. He closed his eyes.

Soon Prussia was fading. Like the opacity was reducing by the minute. Germany ceased the tears and stared blankly at the one who had raised him.

Prussia smiled again and opened his eyes. "You were a good kid West."

Germany frowned a little at that but Prussia continued. "You're awesome," Prussia quickly added, "but not as awesome as me though."

Germany expected that from his brother. Suddenly Prussia's color became extremely faded. Prussia frowned and Germany let out a breaths and latched onto Prussia's shoulder. His skin was colder than usual but he wanted to feel his brother's skin before he was completely gone.

Prussia grunted in pain from the fact that he wouldn't be soon he wouldn't be seeing his brother for a long time...actually forever. 

"Ich liebe dich West..."

And with that Prussia was completely gone.

 

― ･･････ THE END ･･････ ―

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Higanbana! This is the first fan fiction that I've actually finished writing, and I only wrote this in like, three, days hence the cheesiness. It's probably really sucky and as I read over it I could FEEL the Germancest, oops... Also I think that German is a beautiful language and I'm sad that I limited it to some beginner words but I'll try and put some more German in future fanfics. Hope you guys liked it though :)))
> 
> ~ the lovely lycoris


End file.
